WBVDKT Wiki:Role play conduct guide
is a guide on the conduct of role plays on WBVDKT Wiki. We use Xfire as medium of communication, and our chatroom The Appearance Realm to role play in, in order to keep chatlogs organized. Markup :For examples of our use of role play markup, see chatlogs of this year. Markup means what characters and grammar we use to distinguish messages in the chatroom during role plays. Speech Speech is what characters use to communicate with either other characters, themselves, or objects. * Character speech is to be written in plain text in Standard English, with no markup surrounding it. * Accents should be stated using actions (see below) before the character first speaks, rather than using accent features in every line of speech the character uses, such as: ** An exception to this is unconventional or light slang, wherein apostrophes of omission can be used to determine which letters are not pronounced. ** As long as the text is easily readable to a large audience, it's fine. * Ellipsis ('...' or '…''' 0133) can be used inline to denote breaks or irregular pauses found in spoken language, such as: * Ellipsis may also be used at the end of a message to denote that the character isn't finished speaking, then at the start of the next message to denote that the two messages are linked. * An en dash (–'') or two hyphens (--'') may be used to mark interruptions or sudden stops, such as . * A question mark may be used to denote a rising pitch in the phrase or word, rather than just for denoting questions. is a declarative sentence, but its pitch rises as it is said. * You may use light transcript markup, but take note that not all role players may understand it: ** (.) for short pauses (could be replaced by a comma). ** (x) (where x is replaced by a number) indicates a pause of x seconds (could be replaced by ellipsis or period). ** :'' to elongate the pronunciation of the letter preceding it, such as '' . The more colons used, the longer the elongation: . If there are multiple colons, it is convention to consider each colon a second or half-second extention. ** >'' and ''< surrounding single words or phrases to denote sharpness or quickness, such as (can be replaced by a speech action, such as *sharply*. See below). If you don't feel confident using speech markup to denote the way things are said, you can use speech actions (see below). Actions Actions are what characters or objects use to interact with the environment, or ways of the role players describing the environment. * Typically, we surround actions with asterisk (*), such as: . * Actions should be written from the character's perspective, unless they're environmental actions. instead of . * It is convention, but is not a rule, that we don't start actions with capital letters and do not end them with periods. * If you think your character's actions could or should be interrupted, or be prevented from occurring, prefix the action with "would", such as: . This way, the action does not definitely occur until the character's next action is stated, giving the other characters a chance to act against it or, for instance, . Tags Tags are what we use to determine what role we're playing. * A message containing a single character's actions and/or speech should start with the character's name (or another way of referring to it) followed by a colon: . ** More than one character speaking or acting in the same message is strongly unadvised unless it is for the sake of a cohesive interruption. If this is the case, though, each character should have its own line, and its name followed by a colon should be at the beginning. For instance: ::: Great Admiral: Fir-- ::: Officer: They're .... calling back fighters * If you plan on using one role predominantly throughout the role play session, it is recommended that you change your Xfire username temporarily to the character's name. Speech actions Speech actions are ways of describing the way someone talks at a specific time, rather than generally (such as with accents or deficiencies). To describe the way a following word or phrase is said, just put the adverb in asterisks before the word/phrase: . Out of character Out of character means a role player is speaking out of the role play from their own point of view. Out of character speech or actions cannot be seen by any characters in the role play. We surround out-of-character text with parenthesis: 02:42 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kails: Time certainly isn't something you guys have much of... 02:43 Melosevic (kris159): (Indubitedly ...) 02:43 Melosevic (kris159): (>=D) – Archive:2012/07/26 Conduct From a role player's perspective Keep it impersonal Dealing with actions you disagree with Hold the floor